Aikatsu! Ace Stars
Aikatsu! Ace Stars (アイカツ！エーススターズ Aikatsu! Ēsu Sutāzu) is a fanseries by Cure Wonder. Episodes Plot Season 1 After the Ace Star Idol Selection, Gekijou--now leader of the popular unit Shooting Star Aces, nicknamed Ace Stars--along with her friends will start their new chapter of their Aikatsu! and do this famous unit justice. Season 2 One year later, another new chapter has started for Gekijou and the other now former members of Shooting Star Aces! Gekijou starts her new journey as a solo idol, working with other idols she knows from time to time. Will she join a unit or will she create a unit? Season 3 WIP Characters Sparkle Team *Gekijou Nakamura: One of Shooting Star Academy's top idols, she is from the famous Nakamura family and is popular due to her energetic and passionate personality. She is the overall leader of Shooting Star Aces, as well as the leader of the Sparkle Team. She uses the brands Bubblegum Pop Rock and Passionate Fire. *Haruka Kiyoshi: The older half of the Kiyoshi Duo, who are popular for their identical looks and their cheerful, energetic auras. She uses the brand Magical Toy. *Reika Kiyoshi: The younger half of the Kiyoshi Duo, who are popular for their identical looks and their cheerful, energetic auras. She uses the brand Magical Toy. *Miyu Hasegawa: An idol who is stubborn and hot-headed yet positive and friendly. Her fans adore her "tsundere" character. She uses the brand Mecha PaniQ. *Yukiko Yamamoto: A kind and friendly idol who has a soft aura. She uses the brand Aurora Fantasy. Twinkle Team *Manami Hanae: A sweet, cheerful idol who got her fame for her cuteness and is not only the muse for her brand Sweet Lollipop, but is also a well-known model for the popular cute fashion magazine Truly Cute. She is the leader of the Twinkle Team. She uses the brand Sweet Lollipop. *Michiko Hamasaki: A kind, calm idol who got her fame for her beauty and her gentle, easygoing nature. Her fans nickname her the "Ocean Mermaid". She uses the brand Bohemian Sky. *Miyako Ishikawa: A cute, kind idol who enjoys traveling. She has her own TV show that is about her travels. She uses the brand Angely Sugar. *Yumi Tanaka: A gentle and warm-hearted idol. She is famous for her talent of dancing like a ballerina. She uses the brand Little Marionette. *Keiko Takahashi: A flirty and charming idol. Her fans love her for her "valley girl" character when she is on stage. She uses the brand Dolly Devil. Glitter Team *Naomi Inoue: A cool-headed and level-headed idol. She is loved by her fans due to her casual and cool image, and is also the image girl of her brand Glam Glitter. She is the leader and producer of the Glitter Team. She uses the brand Glam Glitter. *Miryoku Fujihana: A kind and charming idol. She is popular due to her beauty and her graceful, mature image; she is also the muse of Peacock's Charm. She is the co-leader of the Glitter Team. She uses the brand Peacock's Charm. *Erena Raichimiya: A causal and cool idol who is also energetic and slightly eccentric. Her fans nickname her the "Cool Eccentric". She uses the brand Dance Fusion. *Yasunari Maeda: A mature and calm idol. She is famous for her noble, manly image and her fans nickname her the "Noble Prince". She uses the brand Elegant Ouji. *Ayana Watanabe: A smart and kind idol who likes to read books. Her fans love her for her gentle, reserved personality. She uses the brand Nightly Flight. New Units *Shooting Star Aces: The starting unit of the series and the main unit in Season 1. It is a popular and famous multi-typed unit, and it is lead by Gekijou Nakamura. *Fairy Fairy: The unit that Manami Hanae joins in Season 2. It is a well-known cute unit lead by Yuna Yoshida. *Futuristic Disco Z: The unit that Naomi Inoue joins in Season 2. It is a cool unit lead by Koharu Hayashiki. *Gothic Loli Rose: The unit that Ayana Watanabe joins in Season 2. It is a sexy unit lead by Yuki Fuyuda. *Desserts Club: The unit that Miyako Ishikawa joins in Season 2. It is a pop unit lead by Hinata Natsuda. *Sailor Girls: The unit that Gekijou Nakamura creates in the second half of Season 2. It is a multi-typed unit lead by Gekijou Nakamura. *GekiXAza: The unit that Gekijou Nakamura and Azami Nakamura are in during the first half of Season 2. It is a duo unit lead by Gekijou Nakamura. New Brands *Little Marionette: A cute brand with a girly yet elegant style and hints of steampunk motifs. It is Yumi Tanaka's favorite brand. *Elegant Ouji: A sexy brand based on the Ouji Lolita, Boystyle, and Kodona styles. It is Yasunari Maeda's favorite brand. *Nightly Flight: A sexy brand based on moon and feather motifs. It is Ayana Watanabe's favorite brand. Trivia *The series gives more background and development to the minor characters of Aikatsu! Passion Stars. Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Aikatsu! Ace Stars Category:User:Cure Wonder